Sunscreen
by gatehead81
Summary: SG-1 are on holiday in Florida. It's hot and Jack and Sam are on a beach. Sam is in a bikini and needs a little help from her CO. What's a guy to do? Nothing too wild, just a friend helping another friend...right? T rated S/J one-shot. Friendship/romance


**AN: Was actually working on something different when this little beauty ran rampant and naked across my mind, so I followed it and this is where I ended up... **

**Summary: SG-1 are on holiday in Florida. It's hot and they are on a beach, Sam is in a bikini and needs a little help from her CO. What's a guy to do? T rated S/J pre-ship. Nothing too wild, just a friend helping another friend...right?**

* * *

><p>SUNSCREEN<p>

* * *

><p>It was Florida and it was hot. "Sir, would you mind?" Sam asked as she reached him the bottle.<p>

"Not Sir." Jack reminded her as he reached for the bright yellow container with a blue strap across the top. For a moment he did not know what she wanted then his breath hitched as he caught on. She had just handed him a bottle of SPF30 sunscreen and was expecting him to rub it on her back. "Ahh." Jack wasn't sure this was a good idea. Guiltily he looked about. The reaction was inherent, he couldn't help it. For so long now physical contact between them had been off limits. It was purely an unwritten thing. Ever since they 'left it in the room' they had tried hard not to touch each other. Even a single hand on the arm made it much too difficult to ignore the now giant elephant that stood between them and so they had come to a mutual, silent agreement...or so Jack had thought at least.

She was now looking over her shoulder at him, her crystalline blue eyes questioning his hesitation. 'You okay?' her expression asked, just a hint of a pucker appearing between her brows. "Yep, sure, I got it." Jack blurted quickly and he popped open the cap. "Can't have you burning up, you being so fair and all."

Sam snorted softly and turned back to watch the sea. "Yeah sometimes being blonde sucks."

Jack cocked his head slightly, no way he was touching that one in terms of a conversation. Shaking off the instant images of other parts of her that may also be blonde he concentrated on the bottle. "Badger Balm? Isn't this for kids?" He looked up as she once again turned round.

Sam shrugged at him. "Yeah but I like it. Does the same job, just smells better."

Jack bobbed his head about a bit as he contemplated her logic. Definitely a woman's logic but he had no reason to question it further. "Yeah okay. Hey this does smell good." he told her as he sniffed the open container. He frowned a little as she returned her attention to the front. Smelt exactly like all other sunscreens to him. Apart from those stupid coconut ones, who in their right mind wanted to wander about smelling like a coconut?

Jack took just a moment to reposition himself directly behind his 2IC and friend. That was all he told himself. 'She's just a friend.'

"You say something?" Sam asked.

Jack's head popped up as he realised he had been muttering under his breath. "No, no, just thinking is all."

"Well don't hurt yourself." Sam joked and he smiled. It was great to see her so relaxed, the last few missions had been tough on her. Her shoulders were still a little tense though. He would start there he decided.

Gently he squeezed the metallic looking white liquid out onto his fingers and rubbed them together, coating his own hands first. Next he applied some of the lotion directly onto her skin. She hissed at the contact and pulled away a fraction. "Sorry, cold, I should have warned you." the apology was soft on his lips.

He felt the shake of her head under his finger tips as he rested them on her shoulders "S'okay." she told him, her voice already a distracted whisper, he could tell her eyes were closed. He sucked in a stabilising breath and silently let it leak out of him again.

Carefully he tracked his fingers from the notch at top of her spine out along the lines of her shoulders spreading the white out across the heat of her sun warmed skin. On his way back in he could feel her tightly toned muscles shifting slightly as she settled to his touch.

Deciding to concentrate on one side at a time he ran first one hand and then another up over the back of her shoulder blade. "Mmm that's good, use plenty Jack, I've got more." she husked, probably completely unaware of her tone and what it was doing to him.

Jack found himself obliging her and deftly applying more lotion. He used a little more pressure this time watching closely as her now glistening skin stretched and quickly resettled before and after his slow sweeping touch. Sam tilted her head a little and automatically he trailed his hands up along her neck using his fingers to weed out the knots.

'Applying sunscreen, not a massage.' he told himself and quickly moved on. Not that in truth the thought of massaging her battle tired body was much more appealing. He cleared his throat and concentrated on reaching the other side of her shoulders, making his way across in small circular motions. Once again she moved to accommodate him, this time leaning forward slightly.

Jack quickly became fascinated as his eyes chased after the movement of his oiled hands across her upper back and under the thin strap of her bright blue bikini. She was beautiful in that thing. She was beautiful in anything but what she was wearing today totally blew him away. Somehow she seemed to blend in perfectly with the surroundings, seeming like the most natural and alluring creature in the world. Her hair and skin matched that of the sandy shore and her outfit and eyes mirrored the deep unending shades of the sea.

Blinking Jack returned his concentration to the pleasurable task at hand. Back and forth he tracked changing the pressure with every stroke. She sighed as he made sure all of the white became a soft smooth sheen. First one and then another sweep, then another taking in all of her upper back and shoulders that were relaxing further by the moment. He was completely confident in his movements now and enjoying every second of the opportunity she had freely given him. She seemed to be getting just as much out of it as he was and that simple fact filled him with a familiar warmth that only she aroused in him.

After a short while he paused in his rhythmic movements and began circling one of the moles that adorned her lightly freckled skin. It made him smile. For years he had wondered what it would feel like to touch her like this, especially this part of her back. Only occasionally was this particular mole on view and it was one of those little things that had kept him awake at night, kept him curious. He knew he shouldn't but he allowed himself to indulge a little.

"What?" she asked, pulling him abruptly from his swiftly forming fantasy. "You find something?" Suddenly she was on edge.

"No, no, relax. There's nothing, it's nothing." He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders to stop her from turning her back away from him. "Just an extra tricky bit of lotion that's all." he assured her and she nodded, trusting him. Sam was very conscious of her skin and the risk that being in the sun entailed and given her family history it was hardly surprising. "You're perfect." he sighed not quite sure if he had said the words out loud or not. Sam didn't seem to hear if he had. Either that or she had chosen not to react as she resettled herself.

Either way her silence was a good thing because even the slightest acknowledgment of the underlying sexual tension between them meant that this was all over. Then things would become suddenly awkward and he did not want that. More than anything he did not want that. He wanted to simply be able to apply sun lotion onto her skin and not feel like he was doing anything wrong. And so far, so good...mostly.

"Would you mind?" he asked indicating that she should rise. "I can't quite get at your lower back from here."

"Sure." Silently she shifted up from her sitting position, her long legs stretching as she rose and Jack couldn't help but briefly admire the view as her hips drew up level with his face and then slightly beyond. Then she was down again, this time sitting back on her knees. She leaned forward just enough so that his reach was comfortable.

Quashing every urge that he had Jack rejoiced in the moment as his eye ran the length of her shapely curves. It was such a simple thing to apply sunscreen but god how he loved the fact that he was the one who was getting to do this. He actually had permission to admire her and to touch her. Never would he have dreamed that this was going to be on the cards today. He tried to stop himself getting carried away. 'Just sunscreen!' he reminded himself but deep down he knew it was much more than that. And Sam knew it too. He could sense it in her.

More cream went on and he began to work it in, his fingers tracing along the curve of her ribs and back across the planes of her lower body. He followed the dip into her small of her back and out again, letting his hands find their own way along the warm feminine lines of her far side.

She twitched as he came across a sensitive spot just above her hip. "Ticklish?" he asked, grinning widely.

"Yeah." she admitted, her voice just as fun-filled and light as his. "Always has been."

"Right." Jack filed the information away. Someday it would be useful, but not today.

Several more times he ran his hands over her back, dipping farther than need round towards her front and tracing as close as he dared to the edge of the lower half of her bikini. There was a very fine line between the small of her back, and the highly forbidden areas that their friendship, amongst other things, dictated that he didn't cross into. Yet he found it impossible not to stray as closely to that line as he could and she allowed it, seemed to welcome it even as she unconsciously shifted, moving herself closer to what his hands were suggesting.

Jack got completely lost in his ministrations and it was a while before he came back to himself again. Looking down he found he had moved and was practically nestled close up behind her, his fingers on her collar bones, knees far apart, shorts a lot tighter than they had been before. His cheeks flushed as he tried to pull himself together again and shifted back from the almost but not quite full body contact.

"Well, I think I'm done." he declared, trying to sound matter of fact.

"You sure?" Sam asked. It seemed she was not willing to move just yet.

One last time Jack ran a caressing hand up along her back, feeling ever inch of her porcelain smooth skin that had turned slightly pink under his touch. "Yeah." he sighed, knowing his tone was openly wistful. "All done. You are officially sun safe."

He smiled widely as she turned to look at him, something deep and hidden in her eyes. "Thank you Jack." she stated, her tone completely sincere.

"Any time." he voiced just as the wall between them briefly fell. 'More than I'm supposed to.' his mind echoed, reminding him of things he never should have said, of things he never should have done. "Any time." he said again, barely even a whisper this time. He swallowed hard.

Sam smiled shyly and ducked her head, she knew what he was thinking, no doubt about it. For a moment they just sat there is quiet acceptance of their true feelings for each other.

"Now." Sam stated decisively, glancing up with only one eye open. "Time to return the favour." She reached out and took the bottle from his hands.

"No, no, it's okay, I'm fine." Jack vigorously shook his head. Rubbing lotion onto her skin was one thing but to have her do the same was a whole other story. He wasn't sure he could handle that without reacting...more than he had already that was. He might just end up grabbing her and kissing her or something.

"Oh come on! I can't sit her all protected whilst you sit beside me and burn to a crisp, that's hardly fair is it?"

Jack's mind worked fast. "But neither am I." he voiced cryptically, trying and failing to distract her.

Sam frowned at his poorly attempted riddle. "You may not be fair skinned but you'll still burn, this is Miami not Minnesota and I don't want to have to listen to you moaning when you get sunstroke."

"I won't get sunstroke, I've got a hat."

"Oh please." she rolled her eyes and Jack just had to smile.

"Okay, okay, you win." he conceded. "Just not too much okay. I don't want to be smelling like a baby's bottom." Slowly he turned away from her.

"Do I smell like a baby's bottom?" she asked with an undefined edge that made him wary.

"No. But this stuff does." he told her matter-of-factly as he sniffed his fingers. It did smell different that regular sunscreens he decided.

"It so does not."

Jack turned back round and caught a hugely mischievous grin on her face. "Are you arguing with me?" he joked.

"A little, but that's what friends do, right?" She blinked innocently at him.

Jack snorted. "Yeah, if you're Daniel." he quipped lightheartedly.

"Fine, so I'm Daniel then." Sam teased back. "That make it easier to let me do this?"

Jack grimaced at her words. "No." he stated and Sam began to laugh. "Just get on with it." he huffed with a huge and completely fake frown.

Quickly he turned away again and closed his eyes, trying to settle himself into the concept that Sam was about to start touching him but before he was even half ready her hands were on his skin and his heart was racing. A sharp breath escaped him.

"Cold?" she whispered.

"Something like that." he answered and instantly gave himself over to the simple, almost innocent, pleasure he was about to enjoy.

END.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess Daniel and Teal'c must have be off sight-seeing or something by the way. Who knows? Anyhow, thoughts welcome on this one :)<strong>


End file.
